charmed_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: for example her power of molecular immobilization allows her to slow down molecules to the point where they freeze, while her power of molecular combustion speeds them up to the point they explode. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper ran a nightclub for a whille which she named P3 but later opened a restaurant. Early Life Piper was born on August 7, 1973 her parents are Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell even though she was raised by her Grams. She is a witch and she was born with the power to freeze things, which is also known as molecular immobilization. Sometime during November 1975, Piper and her older sister Prue met there little sister Phoebe into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from a warlock named Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady.Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. Becoming A Charmed One On October 7th, 1998, Piper's youngest sister, Phoebe returned from New York after living there for six months there. Later that night, Phoebe cast a spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by there grams years ago and made them the Charmed Ones. Both Prue and Piper did not believe Phoebe when she told them that they were witches. However, soon after, Piper discovered that she had the power to freeze, as she initially thought, by freezing Chef Moore during her job interview and believed her youngest sister. At first, Piper was confused and hated being a witch. Not sure from where her powers came or if she was truly a good being, or if she was evil. Phoebe later convinced her that she was a good person and that she was loved. However, she tried to refrain form using her magic However, she couldn't control her power and at first could only access it when she was scared. Quitting Quake and Opening P3 At Quake, Piper constantly had to work in double shifts. She was unhappy with her job and the jerk boss she had, which is why she decided to quit and pursue her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant. She always wanted to be able to pursue her derams and was tired of watching other people find there happiness. However, opening a restaurant would be too risky and Piper decided to open a nightclub instead. She had set her sight on a building formerly know as "The Industrial Zone". Prue said it was an awesome place, saying that she often used to go to that club after work and that she loved it. Prue and Phoebe decided to give Piper a loan and she bought bought the club. She named it P3 which stands for "The Power of Three" as well as for herself and her sisters: P''rue, Piper and Phoebe.'' P3 had a rough start. The first few nights didn't attract many people and Piper was already in the red. She had little customers and not enough staff. Prue had already contacted someone from the bank to help pay off the loan. However, when Leo Wyatt used memory dust on Jeff Carlton, who was the manager of a popular rock-band called Dishwalla, the club was "put on the map." The club became the "place to be" in San Francisco and was the biggest source of income after Prue had quit her job at Buckland. It was also the place where the sisters would go to after they had fought another demon. They also would go there to have fun and try to unwind. Prue's Death In the season 3 finale Piper's older sister was killed by Shax, a demon, and also the source's assassin. The lost of her sister was devastating to Piper and it caused an entire personality change. She had grown angry and was taking it out on the people she loved. She eventually turned into a fury because of all her emotional rage. At Prue's funeral demons who were hunting Cole attacked and basically trashed the funeral this caused Piper to fly into a rage. She began to hunt demons as an emotional outlet and refused help from others. At the funeral however she found out that she had a half sister named Paige and that her mother had kept it a secret. Piper has trouble accepting Paige as her sister. When she was turned into a Fury, Paige caused Piper to breakdown and reveal how she felt about Prue's death; she was angry at Prue for leaving her, believing she couldn't survive without her. Finally revealing her true emotions, Piper, turned normal again, could start to mourn Prue and accept Paige as her sister. Phoebe becomes the Queen of the Underworld Cole tricked Phoebe into marrying him through a Dark Binding, not knowing that Cole had become the Source of All Evil. Paige and Piper had figured this out]and wanted to confront Phoebe with this. However, Phoebe had a bigger surprise for them: she was pregnant. When she found out the truth through a premonition, she was in shock, however, the Seer convinced her to become the Queen of the Underworld. Convinced that it was impossible to turn her good again, Piper prepared potions to vanquish Phoebe. Leo and Paige tried to convince her that Phoebe still had good in her, but Piper was stubborn and didn't listen. She had lost a sister again and would rather see Phoebe dead than see her as the Queen of the Underworld and thus all evil. Feeling helpless, Piper turned to alcohol and drunk herself unconscious. Paige was able to wake her up and convinced her that Phoebe could still be saved, and still turn back to good, as she had seen signs of goodness in Phoebe. Figuring out that vanquishing Cole could turn Phoebe back, Piper, Paige and Leo went to their penthouse and confronted Cole. Right at the moment where Cole was about to kill her sisters, Phoebe interrupted. She joined her sisters and vanquished Cole despite her heartache. Piper and Paige were there to comfort her. Phoebe was still pregnant, however, and the baby began taking over her. Piper tried to bind its powers but the baby kept defending itself and its mother. The Seer was able to steal the baby and crowned herself as the Source of All Evil. She, together with the infernal council members were ultimately vanquished by the sisters, after which life returned to normal. Wyatt's Birth After trying to get pregnant numerous times, it finally happened for Piper and Leo. It wasn't easy for Piper during the pregnancy she had both normal and supernatural symptoms. Piper's powers eventually became uncontrollable and she eventually became invincible. She had symptoms like burping orbs and whenever she would try to use her powers against a force of evil they would often backfire, causing flowers or in some cases fireworks. These powers were caused due to her baby's growing powers, her baby was extremely powerful because not only was he the child of a whitelighter but a charmed one and also apart of the Warren line. Phoebe and Paige both wanted Piper to stop fighting demons, and even though Piper didn't want to stop everyone agreed that it was best for her even Darryl who was a mere mortal, they didn't want the baby to be hurt due to Piper being a charmed one. However, they soon came to realize the baby could protect itself. The baby started to show powers from the womb one of the most notable examples of this is when a dark lighter attacked the sisters and Piper was forced to retaliate, the baby proved to have the ability to generate an orb shield. Also when Piper was ever hurt from demon attacks her baby would always heal her whether the wounds were supernatural or natural. This made Piper truly invincible. She even managed to fight Cole on equal ground who was unable to be vanquished. Even though Piper was invincible it did not protect her from certain things such as mortal illness. For example, in her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia, a disease that causes high blood pressure. The doctor said it was nothing to worry about and told her she just needed a no salt diet and relaxation. Piper's pregnancy was pretty smooth other then those symptoms. On the day she gave birth to her son she learned that her baby was apart of a prophecy predicted from a long time ago. Learning that he was twice blessed. Piper decided to name her son Wyatt after Leo because she decided he would have the name Halliwell. Piper gave birth right in the manor. She gave birth on the dining room table with the help of her sisters Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, Wyatt arrived in a swirl of orbs and everyone was surprised by his gender. Piper had visited the future 3 years earlier and saw that she had a female child. And everyone was shocked to learn that Wyatt was a male. Breaking Up With Leo Piper and Leo broke up at the end of Season 5 due to Leo becoming an elder to save his family. The other elders forced him to stay in the heavens so he was unable to visit Piper and Wyatt. Leo then used the powers that came with being an elder to remove Piper's pain. His intention was to remove the spell when Piper was ready. Before he had the chance to do this however a whitelighter that came from the future, Chris sent him off to to Valhalla using a spell. As a result many features of Piper's personality began to fade and she immediately became more perky about everything in life. She began to lose control of her powers due to this which often caused a problem for Phoebe and Paige, due to the fact they relied heavily on Piper's explosion power. Due to this caused a demon to blast the girls into a wall using his powers. Phoebe and Paige had no clue that Leo had done this to her and they thought her strange mood was due to the heartbreak of losing Leo. Paige decided to cast a memory spell on Piper in hopes that she could be reunited with her feelings for Leo, but this backfired and took her memories. Some time later the sisters free Leo from Valhalla, Piper's memories came back and Leo returned to San Fransisco.Piper and Leo then decided it was best that he would move out of the manor but of course he could take Wyatt. This proved to be difficult to Leo because his feelings for Piper was still in effect. The Birth of Chris Category:Characters